Marjorine Boyett
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Marjorine es la hermana pequeña de Trent pero Kenny no lo sabia.


Marjorine era todo amabilidad, simpatía...etc. Pero había algo en ella que a casi todos les tenia asustados. Era su hermano mayor Trent Boyett, cualquier desgraciado que cruzase una palabra con su hermana pequeña pasaría unos dolorosos días en el hospital. Trent adoraba a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas, siempre se preocupaba de su salud ante de la suya propia, el se encargaba de cuidarla cuando sus padres salían por cualquier motivo.(el tenia 16 años y ella 12.)

-Oye Trent, Kenny dice que tu hermana esta muy buena. - dijo Stan

-A mi hermana que no se acerque, ni tu ni nadie.

-Pues creo que es un poco tarde. - dijo Kyle señalando hacia su hermana que estaba hablando con Clyde.

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces.? - dijo Trent a Clyde.

-Solo hablamos. - dijo Marjorine, Trent era incapaz de regañar a su hermana que tanto quería. La cogió de la mano y la llevo a su aula advirtiéndole de los peligros. (mas adelante sabrán a lo que me refiero.)

-¿Porque no me habéis dicho que era la hermana de Trent?, casi me lo hago encima. - dijo Clyde.

-Es que nos pareció divertido. - dijo Cartman.

Trent ya había dejado a Marjorine en su aula y el fue a la suya, Trent había hecho notar que ella era su hermana y que era intocable, todos lo sabían...menos una persona. Acabaron las clases y Marjorine esperaba a su hermano a la salida.

-Rubia...oye rubia... - le llamo una voz, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Hasta que algo le toco ambos pechos, eso la pillo por sorpresa.

-¿Como te llamas rubia?. - le pregunto Kenny. Kyle agarro a Kenny para llevárselo de allí antes de que apareciese Trent. A Marjorine le molestaba bastante eso de que nadie hablase con ella solo por ser la hermana pequeña de Trent, ni que fuese una enfermedad contagiosa o algo.

-Ya podemos irnos. - le dijo Trent que ya había salido de clase.

-¿Como se te ocurre acercarte a ella?. - dijo Kyle

-¿Pero porque?, si estaba muy buena. - dijo Kenny con cara de pervertido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?, es la hermana de Trent Boyett, Marjorine Boyett. - le aclaro Kyle. Eso dejo paralizado a Kenny.

-¿Kenny...?, ¿estas...bien?. - pregunto Cartman.

-ESO LO HACE MAS INTERESANTE. - grito Kenny emocionado.

-Pero Kenny ¿que coño dices?, ¿estas loco?, si te acercas a ella Trent te arrancara los brazos. - le dijo Stan.

-Me gustan los retos. - dijo Kenny, los otros tres amigos se miraron extrañados. - Me la ligare cuando Trent no este con ella, y vosotros me ayudareis.

-De eso ni hablar. - dijeron los tres amigos a la vez.

-¿Pero porque no?.

-¿Acaso quieres que a nosotros también nos arranque los brazos?. - dijo Kyle. Kenny se quedo solo pensando en como lo haría.

Kenny sabia que Trent iba a unas carreras de motos ilegales en algún sitio, y su hermanita se quedaría sola, llamo a la puerta.

-... - ella se quedo mirando a Kenny, ya que no lo conocía. Kenny paso sin esperar a que ella le dejara pasar.

-No esta Trent, ¿verdad?. - pregunto Kenny.

-No, se marcho hace rato. - dijo ella. - ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?.

-Pues...podría decirse que no, pero nos conocemos muy bien.

Kenny sin esperar respuesta de ella la cogió de la cintura y empezó a manosearla por todos lados. Marjorine estaba roja de la vergüenza. Kenny ya estaba preparado para empezar. Cuando de golpe escucho la puerta trasera como alguien entraba. Pero lo ignoro, eso es lo peor que Kenny había hecho.

-Marjorine, he comprado ingredientes para la cena. - dijo Trent desde la cocina. Entro al salón, y vio la mano de Kenny dentro de las bragas de su hermana, eso para Trent fue el colmo ya que iba a una terapia de autocontrol para controlar su ira, que ya era mucha.

-¿QUE COÑO LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA?. - pregunto Trent

-Veras, es que tenia... - dijo Kenny siento interrumpido por Trent que tenia una navaja a mano.

-Vete de mi casa antes de que despiertes sin ojos. - le amenazo Trent. Trent intento calmarse para que Marjorine no se asustase y llorase, el no podía ver a su hermana llorar ya que le partía el corazón verla así.

-Por cierto, Trent lo de mañana... - dijo Kenny intentando provocarlo sabiendo que iba a terapia.

-QUE TE VALLAS GILIPOLLAS. - le grito. Kenny por fin se marcho.

-Marjorine, siento haberte dejado sola. - le dijo Trent

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. - dijo intentando calmar a su hermano.

Marjorine tenia nuevas amigas, Wendy y Bebe, lo hacían todo juntas. Eso alegro mucho a Trent.

-Parece que se llevan bastante bien. - dijo Josh Meyers.

Trent y Josh se alejaron charlando, mientras dejaba a su hermana con sus amigas en una tienda de ropa.

Marjorine estaba en buenas manos, y no había que preocuparse.


End file.
